


a nightmare too acidic

by Voidromeda



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Horror, M/M, Soft Vore, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 13:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidromeda/pseuds/Voidromeda
Summary: This is wrong - there is no way this is happening. There is absolutely, absolutely no way that Shiro is stuck in a world full of giants. This is either a nightmare, or a parallel universe that he ends up being thanks to an alien attack. Surely, when he is able to get in contact with everyone else, they will definitely help him back to his original universe.





	a nightmare too acidic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

There is a part of Shiro that is sure this is a dream – it has to be. There is no reason for him to believe otherwise, he thinks with some degree of desperation and an intensifying sense of anxiety. This is either a dream, in which Shiro is aware that he is in a dream but has no way of forcing himself out of it, or he somehow gets attacked by an alien force that sends him to a parallel universe where everyone is a fucking giant and he is absolutely tiny. The panic he feels is, in his very rare and frank opinion, validated over his entire situation. He doesn’t even know how it is that this all happens.

One moment he falls asleep, and the wakes up in an extremely large bed where he is _struggling _to try and figure out how to get down. Keith is in the room and after some time of listening, trying to figure it out, he learns that he doesn’t exist in this world at all – he dies after being rescued, and Keith is the immediate leader, maturing up far too quickly. Allura, surprisingly, is the red paladin.

But that also isn’t important. What is important is that he isn’t meant to be here. There is no way. He manages to grasp onto Keith’s jacket when he sits down on the bed and he finds himself barely clinging on. This is the only time he finds himself grateful for the fact that his Galra arm is far, far stronger than his human arm as it keeps himself from falling off and to a miserable, splattering end.

It takes a lot, _a lot _of effort to not be crushed by Keith as he sits down in the ‘mess hall’ of the ship, all of them lining up to eat the processed goo that acts as their food, their voices so loud that he can barely hear what they are saying and he has to do everything in his power not to focus on the painful booms that is their conversation.

He has to figure out how to climb up of the ugly, terrible table and get on the surface, hoping to maybe grab their attention and see if he can get them to quiet down and try to convey his situation to them. This is a nightmare, or this really is a parallel universe that he isn’t meant to be in and he needs to go back to his actual home. Yet when he stands next to what is supposed to be substitute ‘salt’, he realises how truly _minuscule _he is.

_‘Holy fuck.’ _he thinks, eyes widening when he has to duck to avoid Keith’s hand slamming into him when he reaches over to grab something nearby. He has to duck once more, barely catching the attention of anyone else when Lance reaches over for something else, and then Pidge who reaches over to shove at Keith playfully. His heart slams against his ribcage, adrenaline pumping through his veins to try and keep him from being squashed to death.

His foot catches on one of the napkins nearby and he trips over himself as his feet get tangled into the tissue, landing into… _‘oh. Oh no. Oh fuck no.’ _his body sinks into viscous, odd, and slimy food goo, or what remains of it on Keith’s plate. He struggles, trying to swim his small body out of the mess of food, and it is only when he realises that the jelly is moving about and is quickly rising that the fear spikes up.

Thanks to the crew of Voltron somehow still not noticing the anomaly among the table and for Keith not at all seeing his body standing stark inside of the green goo, Shiro is quickly ascending as the food-jelly wobbles to-and-fro on his best friend’s spoon. He turns his head over to where he can see Keith’s face through the warped, liquid-like surrounding, and his eyes widen when he catches sight of his friend’s lips parting.

At any other time, Keith opening his mouth to eat his food is nothing absurd or abnormal, nothing to really take notice of. But now, with how small Shiro is, he can’t help but cower in where he is confined to – his lips part wide open, his teeth perfectly aligned though containing more canines than a normal human, something he remembers always marvelling about since he has known Keith. His tongue curls up with the movement of his mouth, saliva standing out stark and glittering to Shiro’s growing horror. He can see the back of his throat, catches sight of his uvula hanging there innocuously, and Shiro’s mind is immediately filled with non-stop ringing panic. He struggles harder, trying to swim out, and he manages to push his head out, but it still doesn’t help him any. If he tries to fall off now, he won’t land back on the table as the spoon moves closer and closer to Keith’s mouth.

His body is still mostly stuck inside of the goo. _‘Has it always been this sticky?!’ _Shiro thinks angrily, his body writhing within its containment, but it doesn’t matter. Keith’s lips closes around the spoon, the inside of his mouth extremely moist and warm and Shiro’s nose wrinkles as he catches sniffs of one of Hunk’s experiments in trying to make the food taste different.

A wet muscle laps against him, swirling around to try and break the jelly apart to make it easier to swallow down, and Shiro yelps when he finds himself finally free of the food goo. Saliva drenches through him, wetting his clothes to the point of extreme and utter discomfort as his uniform and hair all stick to him. He slides along Keith’s tongue, feeling a moment of gratitude that the food-goo doesn’t need to be bitten down on, until he belatedly remembers _he is going to die anyway._

His tongue rolls over him, probably trying to soften and liquefy the jelly, as they are all wont to do to try and loosen it so that it doesn’t stick to their throats when they swallow. He presses up against the roof of Keith’s mouth, surrounded by extremely wet warmth while Keith rolls him against the roof of his mouth and finally, damnably, begins to swallow. Saliva gathers around him while his tongue rolls Shiro back, pressing him to the back of his throat before he swallows him down.

The muscles of his throat clench tight around him then begin to push him along, peristaltic movement working at its most efficient as the muscles of his esophagus drag him down. He chokes and gags, wheezing and trying to breathe as Keith’s throat strangles him and presses down on him, squeezing him to death as he gets dragged down further and further down his esophagus.

It is when he reaches the end of the line and finds himself pushed down into heat even worse than Keith’s mouth; acid drips down onto him while he hears the gurgle and churning of the stomach around him, the intense stench of sulfur burning his nostrils and making him gag. He trembles inside of his flesh prison, tears streaming down his face as a fear unfelt plagues him. His skin starts to bubble, burn, the acid in Keith’s stomach slowly working through him, and he sobs.

He closes his eyes and –

* * *

“FUCK!” Shiro screams as he jolts awake and Keith flails right next to him, yelping in shock and confusion as he falls off of the bed thanks to Shiro’s violent wake up. “Oh my god, Keith, I am so, so sorry—”

He rises up, his hair a mess and eyes squinting up at Shiro as he tries to figure out what is wrong. “Was it another dream about… y’know?” Keith asks, his voice thick and hoarse with sleep as he tries to gather his senses enough to try and comfort Shiro if need be.

Shame burns at his face and Shiro shakes his head desperately, the redness thankfully hidden away by the dark. “Um, no – no. Not… no, just. Just a terrible nightmare that I really, really don’t want to think about. Let’s just go back to bed, okay? And do not. Do Not. Ask me what it was. Thank. _You._”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry


End file.
